Caught in a Net
by muahaha1524
Summary: Neville and Luna get stuck in a net.


Luna Lovegood was walking-skipping-down an empty corridor one evening, in a pair of short orange pants and a tee shirt decked in _Quibbler _advertisements. When Neville saw her, he smiled at her taste in clothes. He had liked her since fifth year, when he met her. He had just goggled at her from a distance before the D.A., which was over now. Now, they spent most of their time dodging the Carrows in the hallway. They had become good friends-no-best friends. He stepped out from behind the suit of armor and let her bump into him, making them both laugh. Grinning, Neville tickled her sides, making her drop her book and squeal. Sniggering, Luna looked up at him. She had become less carefree in this death-eater controlled Hogwarts and her dreamy attitude seemed to disappear a little. It gave the impression you could trust her more.

Now they were done laughing, Luna lifted a hand gently to his face and brushed his new black eye. A doing in detention, of course. Oh, he loved annoying the Carrows, and Draco was loosing the ability to call him names like 'coward' or worse, more profane versions of it. The only person who seemed to be noticing, though, was Luna. Neville had recently come to accept that he loved her, he just didn't know how to say it.

He pushed away his fear and brought his hand up to his face, and placed his hand over Luna's, entwining their fingers.

"I have to get to Potions, Lu, I'll see you later, though." he said quietly. She nodded, picking up her book.

"Please, Nev, don't annoy the Carrows, today. I don't want you to get hurt worse." she pleaded the same thing every time she saw him. "You know they're only a few comments away from-"

"The Cruciatus Curse, yes, I know, Lu." her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Then stop!" she begged, "Please, please, please, please, Neville, please! I know it feels good! To make them angry! But please, the last thing I want is to see you-see you- hurt like that.."

Neville placed a hand on her shoulder momentarily before rushing to the Potions room. Once there, he sat down and placed his hands on his lap, if they were anywhere else the death-eaters would accuse you of trying to hurt them and-well-someone got killed last week. Of course, parents were told it was a tragic accident of natural causes. Yeah, sure. Avery brought out a large cauldron, and opened the lid.

"Longbottom, we'll try you first. Up, now." he demanded. Hurried, Neville rushed up to him. No instructions were needed, its effects were clear right away. He caught a wiff of the potion and could identify it immediately. Amortentia. Strongest love potion in the world. He stepped closer, trying to get a better smell of-paper? And-butterbeer? With-vanilla? Oh, it clicked right away. Paper, the _Quibbler_. Butterbeer, butterbeer corks. Vanilla, perfume. All wrapped into one thing, Luna. He quickly back away and scratched his head innocently, trying to cover up his heavy breathing.

The entire room was laughing. Neville groaned, then sat down and endured the rest of Potions. Finally, he got out.

The first thing he did was find Luna. No use keeping it from her now, it was clear he loved her. Rushing through corridors, he finally found her and sped up to her side.

"Lu, Lu! I-uh-have to-erm." before he could finish, he heard something snap and _poof_, they were stuck in a net. Dangling a few feet above the ground, it didn't take long for Neville to realize he was squashed inside the mesh with Luna. They were literally not even close to each other, they were smushed against each other. He blushed a violent shade of scarlet, and Luna looked about the same. "Here, uh," he managed to awkwardly retrieve his wand, put when nothing happened to the rope, Neville sighed. "Enchanted," he muttered.

Luna had still not said anything, but looked like she was trying to surpress a fit of giggles. They stared at each other for a long time, before they couldn't help it any longer. They burst into endless sniggers, giggles, and laughs. It was a long time before either could no longer find the energy to laugh.

"I wonder who set this up." Luna wondered aloud. Neville shrugged, trying not to let his seventeen-year-old mind to stray to the fact he was being forcibly pushed up against his crush.

"I dunno," he said, trying to focus on a brick wedged in the wall.

"You know, this is very awkward," she continued. Neville attempted to pretend she wasn't there.

"Yep."

"Quite embarrassing, really." she rambled. He looked away from her face, trying to control his heartbeat.

"I think it's about time I tell you-" he cut her off by kissing her cheek, which was easy seeing he was right in front of her. Literally. "That I fancy you..." she finished in a dazed voice. "And I suppose you feel the same."

Neville kissed her cheek again, then again, longer each time. He felt her face get hotter with each kiss.

"Oh, I don't fancy you," he said, ignoring her hurt look. "I love you."

He was suddenly aware that her heart was racing, he could feel it against his chest. When he kissed her again, he made it on the corner of her mouth. Then he looked at her face, silently asking to go on. She smiled. He kissed her.

A few hours later, Ginny found them and let them down, but Neville and Luna did not tell her they were snogging the whole time. When Ginny went ahead to the Room of Requirement, they stayed behind. Without saying anything, it was a split second before Luna was enveloped in his arms, passionately kissing him. They lost track of time.

"Ahem," they looked up. Ginny was hanging her head from around the corner. She had and arched brow, with a look of something between embarrassment and disgust on her face. "Care to explain why my two best mates are snogging each other in a dark corridor?" she sighed. Luna buried her head in Neville's chest, letting him do the nervous explaining. "Uh huh, now, I'm going to run ahead, but don't go snogging each other again, and most certainly not around me." she said, surpressing sniggers. When she left, Luna stopped Neville.

"I love you, too." she said, smiling broadly. Ginny turned on her heel and marched back over to them, both grinning.

"Cut the lovey-dovey crap!" she blurted, laughing.


End file.
